I knew an old Visseyer
by Illusionary Ghost
Summary: Another take on the "i knew an old woman" song except its gone Star Ocean style.


June 18, 2002

(Author's Note: I know I have several fics that need to be finished and all, but I was finally bit by the inspiration bug (About damn time too) and this fic, with its Twin, "I know an old Hanyou…" are the first results. They're twins because they have the same idea, but just different animes. Visseyer are those crazy plant-like moving tentacles thingies that tend to swallow characters whole if they stay too close.)

I know an old Visseyer

By Yashira

I knew an old Visseyer who swallowed a girl with a pendant. I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I knew an old Visseyer who swallowed a boy who waved and jerked and used his Sword of Light inside it. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed a treasure hunter. How absurd it swallowed her whole! It swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed a cool kick ass blue haired fighter. Imagine that, it manage to swallow that!! It swallowed the fighter to swear at the treasure hunter. He swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed a brainy girl. She computed and tinkered and expostulate inside it. 

It swallowed the brainy girl to outsmart the fighter. It swallowed the fighter to swear at the treasure hunter. It swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed a swordsman who was cursed with two dragons and a love for barrels. It swallowed the swordsman to impress the girl. It swallowed the brainy girl to outsmart the fighter. It swallowed the fighter to swear at the treasure hunter. It swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed a three-eyed man who quested for stones and secrets inside it. It swallowed the 3-eyed man to whip the swordsman. It swallowed the swordsman to impress the girl. It swallowed the brainy girl to outsmart the fighter. It swallowed the fighter to swear at the treasure hunter. It swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed a three-eyed woman who drank and swore and shot guns inside it. It swallowed the 3-eyed woman to chase the 3-eyed man. It swallowed the 3-eyed man to whip the swordsman. It swallowed the swordsman to impress the girl. It swallowed the brainy girl to outsmart the fighter. It swallowed the fighter to swear at the treasure hunter. It swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die. 

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed a Reporter who flashed and asked too many questions inside it. It swallowed the Reporter to interview the 3-eyed woman. It swallowed the 3-eyed woman to chase the 3-eyed man. It swallowed the 3-eyed man to whip the swordsman. It swallowed the swordsman to impress the girl. It swallowed the brainy girl to outsmart the fighter. It swallowed the fighter to swear at the treasure hunter. It swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed the Naturalist who searched for endanger creatures that may have been swallowed before. It swallowed the Naturalist to pester the Reporter. It swallowed the Reporter to interview the 3-eyed woman. It swallowed the 3-eyed woman to chase the 3-eyed man. It swallowed the 3-eyed man to whip the swordsman. It swallowed the swordsman to impress the girl. It swallowed the brainy girl to outsmart the fighter. It swallowed the fighter to swear at the treasure hunter. It swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed the boy genius who was boastful and prideful and annoying inside it. It swallowed the boy to show off to the Naturalist. It swallowed the Naturalist to pester the Reporter. It swallowed the Reporter to interview the 3-eyed woman. It swallowed the 3-eyed woman to chase the 3-eyed man. It swallowed the 3-eyed man to whip the swordsman. It swallowed the swordsman to impress the girl. It swallowed the brainy girl to outsmart the fighter. It swallowed the fighter to swear at the treasure hunter. It swallowed the treasure hunter to glomp the boy. It swallowed the boy to catch the girl, but I don't know why it swallowed the girl, I'd guess it'll die.

I know an old Visseyer who swallowed the Pharmacist in the hopes of trying to purge it raging heartburn

GEE THANKS A LOT BOWMAN, YOU WERE OUR LAST HOPE… NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO!?

Game over!


End file.
